


Drunken jenga

by Fenheart87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Gift Fic, M/M, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Gift fic from tumblr exchange. The prompts were drunken manga, cuddles, unconventional coming out. At a Christmas party Naruto manages to not to lose too badly.





	Drunken jenga

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up some easy to spot mistakes and misspellings! Please let me know if there is anything I missed, self edited.

Naruto took in the never ending white landscape, admiring the early birds and their lights already flashing and other Christmas decorations dotting the yards. He was glad that everyone finally found time to distress between work and school for some spare time was scarce. The only one who would not be in attendance was a certain sarcastic duck who had been outwitted by a sly weasel this year.

Taking one last deep breath of the clean air purified by the snow, Naruto knocked on Sakura’s door, already hearing Ino on karaoke. Smiling mischievously, Naruto quickly tacked up the mistletoe above the door.

“Naruto! How are you my most youthful friend?! I’m so glad you could make it to our festive and joyful celebration!”

“Hey Lee, how have you been? Where’s your eternal cherry blossom?” Naruto counted in his head.

“Oh I have been well my friend! Sakura is the most beautiful woman in the world still to this day, although she still has yet to say yes.” He seemed to dropped for a moment and left Naruto unsure if he would start the waterworks or not. “But that just means I must be more creative in my advances! We will have an even more youthful celebration when I do win over my eternal cherry blossom!”

“Lee what are earth are doing with the door open?” Sakura asked, walking over to see who had arrived. “Naruto! Is Sasuke with you? You’re always the last to show up and worry us!”

“Not always! And he kinda got outsmarted by Itachi this year and is stuck at dinner with him. It finally happened, I tried to warn him but you know how he is.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head, more to distract Sakura than habit and moved inside.

“It is wonderful to hear that he is spending time with his family!” Lee pipped in, fist pumping the air and hitting the hanging plant.

“What is that?” Sakura asked, taking a step back.

“Mistletoe! And you both are under it so you know what that means!” Ino shouted, coming to the door as well as not everyone had moved inside.

“I don’t want to kiss Naruto, that would be most- mph!” Lee caught Sakura as she was shoved into Lee, taking his chance to turn the accidental kiss into a meaningful one.

“Hm, looks familiar… Oh yeah, you and Sasuke in grade school.”

“Good to see you too Ino.” Naruto replied dryly, leaning in to kiss her cheek and laughing as she batted her eyelashes. “Sasuke has been delayed by Itachi so who knows when he will show up.”

“I figured, you two are never far apart. Didn’t he go to dinner with you guys last week?” She asked, leading him into the living room where everyone else was currently and leaving Lee alone with Sakura to hopefully work out their relationship.

“When does he ever listen to me when I’m being smart and practical. Yo Kiba! Where’s the games at?! Or did you forget this time too?”

“Man will you let m live that down!? Sheesh, besides I have a new game, Drunk Jenga, that we get to try this year now that everyone is legal!” Kiba crowed, producing the game from the butterfly bag, earning a look from the blond. “Don’t ask, my sister forced me to use it.”

“It’s not like I’m questioning your sexuality all of the sudden or anything like, say blackmail material?” Naruto grinned as he snapped quick picture. “Or should I say, ammo for Sasuke?”

“Hey man! That’s not fair, he has more than enough of that! Help me set this up asshole!”

____________________________________________

“Haha, oh god this will be epic!” Ino fell over, the flush from the alcohol battling with the red produced by her laughter.

**sext your significant other or take 3**

Naruto knew he was pushing his limit when it came to the amount of shots he had already taken and now Drunk Jenga was really out to get him, honestly he was surprised he could still remove blocks without completely knocking over the tower but not even make it to the bathroom around the corner without assistance. Decision made he really hoped everyone was drunk enough to forget this or at least not pay close attention as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

“Wait, you have a significant other?! Since when!?”

“Since none of your business and no I won’t tell you and you’ll never guess, I agreed to keep it to ourselves.” Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch.

“Kiba your turn!!” Ino pushed off the canine lover onto Shikamaru who was napping on the floor.

_From: Donald Duck_

_I thought we already tried that._

_To: Donald Duck_

_Nope, we didn’t succeed. I wish you were here, I’d even let you bring Itachi._

_From: Donald Duck_

_Is that my cue I should just walk in?_

_To: Donald Duck_

_Huh?_

Naruto stared at his phone confused until the door opened and the missing duck made a beeline for the only empty spot next to him. Elegantly taking off his scart and coat in a simple smooth motions, Sauske slipped under the blanket with Naruto, grunting at blond hair suddenly filled his vision. Naruto just cuddled closer to ward off the cold.

“Sasuke is here! Ino look Sasuke’s here, we can finaly find out!” Sakura cheered, Lee bashfully keeping her shirt pulled up as she bounced in her seated position.

“Ohh, yeah! Sasuke can tell us!” Ino giggled.

“Tell them what?” Sasuke asked, voice low to make sure they couldn’t hear him.

“I kinda slipped up, there was a dare and-”

“Naruto has someone he’s been hiding and having wonderful sex with!” Naruto winced at Kiba’s volume and tried to ignore the searching look from the raven.

“Yeah but he won’t tell us who!”

“And when were you going to tell me?” Sasuke was careful to keep his voice neutral, which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

“I’m sorry Sasuke, I know it’s not fair to you with how you feel and all…” Nauro started but got cut off by a glass being dropped.

“All these years and countless fights and your gay!? And how could we miss that you’re in love with Naruto!? Sasuke! Naruto! What the fuck?!” Ino voice grew shrill and Naruto burried farther into Sasuke’s shirt.

“Why don’t we call it a night and talk about this in the morning?” Shikamaru pipped up, carefully watching the expressions of Ino and Sasuke.

“Good idea, the dobe here needs to sleep it off.” With that, Sasuke dragging him into the spare bedroom they always crashed in.

“Sasuke I really didn’t mean to…” Naruto whispered, letting the raven get them both ready for bed.

“Your hangover is your penance tomorrow, for now let’s go to sleep and we will talk in the morning. I'm not mad I promise.” Sasuke was glad that Naruto was too out of it to notice the humor in his voice.

____________________________________________

“Guys, I feel like my head is about to explode.” Naruto moaned pitifully, slouching himself into his designated chair. He looked around to see some serious and furious expressions. “Why do I feel like I did something really stupid and I’m never going to live it down?”

“You are an idiot! I don’t even know where to start!” Ino screeched, causing groans all around.

“Naruto, I can respect the desire to keep your relationship on the down low but that’s not fair to Sasuke to be treated that way.” Sakura began, keeping her voice level. “Did you know he’s completely in love with you?”

“Uh yes?" Naruto ignored the snort he heard come Sasuke's direction, cursing that his tan didn't quite hide the blush. "He wanted it to be kept between us because we weren’t ready to announce it to everyone.”

“He?” Sakura latched on sharply, eyes narrowed.

“Yes? Sasuke is a guy…" The blonde was feeling more lost and confused. "He wanted it that… Why do I feel like I just put my foot in my mouth even worse?”

“What the dobe is trying to say, is I did want my romantic relationship with Naruto to be a secret but he obviously can’t keep anything secret.” Sasuke leaning against the kitchen doorway.

“Oh my god!”

“Dude no fucking way!”

“Dream come truuuue!”

“How Youthful!!”

“Fuuuck.” Naruto got up with the intention to get something to drink but Sasuke kept blocking him. “I’m dying, can you please move?”

“Habit of breaking traditions too?” Sasuke teased, ignoring the stares from the living room.

“I’m too hungover for this.” He allowed Sasuke to tilt his head up where there was a familiar looking plant and back down to connect lips with his favorite duck. Not even the cat calls or fake gagging sounds courtesy of Kiba could ruin the kiss.


End file.
